It's a Best Friend Thing
by starry-nights88
Summary: That's what best friends are for.


**Starry's Corner: **I know it's a bit late for a Valentine's Day one-shot, but that's what happens when I get sick. I'm not fully recovered, but just enough so I could write this up. Happy Belated Valentine's Day.

* * *

It was late on a Friday night as Riku bit back a yawn, setting down his video game controller after he had beaten his best friend for the...well, he had lost count after the tenth time...but, he had beaten his little friend enough for one night, "You're losing your touch, Sora." The silveret said, looking over at his pouting chocolate haired friend.

"No, I haven't." Sora replied lamely as he leaned against Riku's full sized bed, "I've just got a lot on my mind." He explained, glancing over at the elder teen, "If I hadn't been so distracted, I would've kicked your ass."

Riku snorted softly at that, turning his gaze back to the tv where the large, bold "Game Over" danced across the screen, "Not likely." He said before leaning over to turn his game system off, ignoring the little voice in his head that pointed out that Sora could very well kick his ass in any video game he pleased. Tonight had just been a fluke. A rare, disturbing fluke.

"So, why are you so distracted?" The silveret asked as he leaned back against the side of his bed, his tv now showing the normal late night talk shows, "Don't even try to give me the school bullshit again." He warned the other, "Your grades are just as good as mine."

The brunet sighed heavily, scratching his head momentarily before he answered, "It's got nothing to do with my grades, and..." Sora looked over at Riku, a stern look on his face, "...nothing to do with you."

The elder teen stared at the younger with a look of utter disbelief on his face before he started snickering, "What?!" Sora demanded, a pout on his face as he watched his friend laugh harder and harder. His face flushed with his laughter. Riku wasn't even able to form two words to explain his laughter. Which only seemed to upset his young friend even more.

The brunet growled lowly before leaning over, punching his guffawing friend squarely on the shoulder, "Stop laughing at me!" He insisted, glaring at the elder boy, "I don't even know why you're laughing at me!"

Finally, Riku calmed himself, though he was still snickering as he looked over at his friend, "Do you honestly think by just telling me that it doesn't have _anything _to do with me, that I'll actually listen and not ask about it?" He asked, still smiling and still chuckling every now and again.

Sora couldn't only roll his eyes before he looked away, turning his attention to the late night talk show, desperately ignoring the elder silver haired teenager, "You can ask all you want, but that doesn't mean I'll tell you." He replied shortly after a moment of silence.

Riku didn't answer right away. No. He'd allow Sora to think that he had won. He'd let him reveal in that feeling of triumph before he burst his bubble, "You know," The silveret started, not even _looking _at the brunet as he spoke, "As well as I do, that if I asked, you'd tell me." His voice was so soft, so _comforting_, it was just enough to lull Sora into a false sense of security. Because, even _he_ knew that he couldn't keep anything from his best friend.

"What's been on your mind, Sora?" Riku finally asked, his arms laying across his bed so he could turn and look at his best friend.

The said brunet sighed heavily, glancing away from the tv that he hadn't really been watching, "Just...some stuff..." Sora said softly, looking over at the silveret before looking away.

"What stuff?" Riku asked with a soft sigh.

Sora opened his mouth and looked as though he would answer, but nothing came. He frowned, slumping against the foot of his friend's bed, "I..." He started again, his voice soft and his cheeks flushed. Riku couldn't help but to noticed how adorable the other looked with a blush on his face.

"Just tell me, Sora." Riku said, a bit impatiently. But, hey, he was tired.

"I've never kissed anyone..." Sora said softly, "I'm fourteen and never been kissed."

Riku stayed silent for a moment, shocked that that was the reason behind his friend's sullen mood, "Why don't you just kiss someone?" He asked.

Sora sighed heavily, "It's not that easy." He explained, shaking his head.

The elder rolled his eyes, "Yes, it is." He insisted, "Look at me, Sora." He commanded softly, and when Sora did, he leaned over. Gently laying his lips on the other's, "There. You've been kissed now." Riku said as though it was the simplest thing in the world.


End file.
